Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun
by wonkyushipper1013
Summary: Hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun yang sudah terlampau sampai 7 tahun. Hingga akhirnya siwon memutuskan suatu tantangan mengenai hubungannya dengan kyuhyun. Apakah kyuhyun akan menerima tantangan tersebut atau justru menolaknya


Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Choi siwon

And others cast u will find it !

Rate : T

Genre : romance, drama and little hurt

Warning : BL

Summary :

Hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun yang sudah terlampau sampai 7 tahun. Hingga akhirnya siwon memutuskan suatu tantangan mengenai hubungannya dengan kyuhyun. Apakah kyuhyun akan menerima tantangan tersebut atau justru menolaknya

**IF U DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE THIS FANFIC !**

**~wonkyu~**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa seluruh penjuru kota seoul termasuk dua orang namja yang dengan nyamannya masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal. Mari kita perkenalkan dua namja tersebut, yang sedang merengkuh possesif pinggang kekasihnya itu adalah choi siwon namja tampan pemilik Hyundai corp sekaligus CEO di perusahaannya sendiri kalau yang sedang menghangatkan diri di pelukan kekasihnya itu adalah cho kyuhyun namja manis yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan di kyunghee university.

"nghhh…." Terdengar lenguhan dari seorang namja manis aka kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mulai melepaskan lengan siwon yang memeluknya erat namun hasilnya nihil bukannya terlpeas tapi malah semakin erat

"aisshh hyung bangun ini sudah pagi nanti aku terlambat masuk kuliah" kata kyuhyun kesal seraya kembali mencoba melepas pelukan siwon

"yak! Berisik baby aku mengantuk tau" ucap siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya sempat melonggar dan malah membuat tubuh mungil kyuhyun tenggelam di bawah tubuh besar siwon

"tapi biarkan aku mandi dan memasak sarapan untuk kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin telat dan mendengar park saem yang terkenal cerewet itu mengomeli ku lagi " ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dan setelahnya iya berhasil melepas pelukan siwon

"YAK BABY! KEMARI KAU" teriak siwon membahana namun tidak di pedulikan kyuhyun dia hanya membalas dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan keras

BLAM!

Setelah 30 menit membersihkan diri di kamar mandi akhirnya kyuhyun keluar dengan pakaian lengkap simple hanya kaos v-neck berwarna abu-abu dengan lengan panjang yang hampir menutupi jemari lentiknya dan celana hitam ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya

"aisshh dasar choi pabbo sudah pagi begini dia masih saja malas-malasan" gerutu kyuhyun karena melihat siwon yang masih dengan enak bergelung di tempat tidur

"WONNIE HYUNG BANGUN INI SUDAH PAGIIIIIIIIII" teriak kyuhyun di depan telinga siwon yang sukses membuat siwon bangun dan langsung mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung

"aisshh baby bisa tidak jangan teriak-teriak sakit tahu" ucap siwon dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan pasang aegyo jelekmu itu hyung. Lebih baik kau mandi sana , bau tau" ucap kyuhyun sarkastik yang tidak memperdulikan raut wajah siwon

"baiklah,baiklah princess tapi sebelum itu mana morning kiss nya" kata siwon sambil memonyong-monyong kan bibirnya dan

CUP!

"sudah. Ya udah sana mandi aku gak mau dekat sama orang yang bau hahahha" tawa kyuhyun pun menggelegar seisi apartemen mereka

Akhirnya kyuhyun pun langsung melesat ke dapur dan memasak dua piring nasi goreng untuknya dan siwon lalu menyiapkan segelas susu vanilla dan kopi kesukaan siwon. Benar-benar namjachingu yang baik!

Saat asik menyiapkan meja makan tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan menciumi bahu nya bertubi-tubi membuat kyuhyun kegelian

"hyung jangan ganggu aku ikhh" sebal kyuhyun pasalnya siwon bukan hanya mencium nya di bahu namun menjalar ke tengkuk,telinganya hingga pipinya juga

"ummm wangi sekali jadi gak sabar pengen makan masakanmu baby" kata siwon sambil mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi di depannya

"ayoo hyung mari makan" ucap kyuhyun semangat 45 dan mulai melahap nasi goreng buatannya. Ditengah keheningan akibat saling makan satu sama lain siwon pun mulai membuka suaranya

"emm kyu"

"ne hyung"

"kamu taukan hubungan kita sudah terlampaui 7 tahun. Dan kamu sendiri juga tahukan kalau hubungan kita ini terbilang datar-datar saja yang artinya kita jarang bertengkar"

"iya hyung aku tau. Terus kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan siwon

"aku memberikan tantangan untukmu kyu, ini mengenai hubungan kita"

"MWO! Tantangan apa hyung?"

"aku ingin kita putus untuk sementara waktu dan mencari pacar yeoja" jawab siwon yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun terkejut

"apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dan mulai menstabilkan emosinya

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah kita ini benar-benar saling mencintai kyu"

"owwhh jadi selama ini hyung gak percaya kalo aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apakah pengorbanan aku selama ini kurang?" tanya kyuhyun lagi dan mulai emosi

"bukan begitu kyu mak-" ucapan siwon terpotong karena teriakan kyuhyun

"BAIK KALO ITU MAUMU KITA PUTUS. PUAS KAU HYUNG" teriak kyuhyun dan mulai meneteskan air matanya yang langsung membuat siwon merasa bersalah. Saat hendak menggapai lengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menjauhi siwon sambil menangis

"hikss…kau…hiksss….jahat….hyung….hikss" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeka air mata nya kasar

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti menjadi sore dan sudah berjam-jam pula kyuhyun enggan beranjak dari taman yang biasa dia datangi bersama siwon. Mata karamelnya pun tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang saling bermesraan dan mampu membuat kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi

19.00 KST

Dan tidak terasa juga sudah berjam-jam siwon mencari kyuhyun mulai dari kampus sampai café temannya pun tidak ada pasti mereka bilang dengan jawab yang sama

"_**kyuhyun tidak datang hari ini hyung"**_

"aisshh kau kemana baby" monolog siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi ini kesalahannya, ya kesalahannya hanya karna meminta kyuhyun untuk menerima tantangan konyolnya itu salahnya juga yang meragukan cinta kyuhyun. Bukan maksud sampai hati siwon seperti itu dia begitu hanya karena melihat kyuhyun yang suka menempel sama teman-temannya apalagi sama sahabat tiangnya itu Shim Changmin maka dari itu kadang siwon suka meragukan cinta kyuhyun. Keterlaluan memang namun itulah siwon!

Drtt drrttt

Di saat asyik melamunkan kyuhyun tiba-tiba smartphone nya bordering berharap kyuhyun yang menelpon namun nihil ternyata appa nya

"yeobsyeo appa"

"…."

"ne aku akan segera kesana. Bye"

Siwon pun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sang appa

Mansion Choi

Tok Tok!

"ah wonnie kau sudah datang rupanya ayo masuk" siwon pun langsung disambut oleh sang eomma namja cantik yang masih tetap cantik walaupun sudah berumur Choi Jungsoo aka Leeteuk

"dimana appa, eomma?" tanya siwon to the point

"apa kau tidak mau duduk dulu, nak setidaknya kita minum teh bersama" ucap eomma siwon sambil tersenyum manis kearah anaknya

"mian eomma aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa berbasa-basi dulu. Jadi cepat katakan dimana appa?" tanya siwon santai

"baiklah. Dia ada di ruang kerjanya cepat temui appamu"

"hmm gomawo"

Kenapa kamu harus berubah, nak. Kamu buka seperti siwonnie yang dulu lagi batin leeteuk miris melihat anaknya yang berubah menjadi dingin

Tok Tok!

"masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Siwon pun langsung membuka pinta bercat coklat tersebut dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke meja kerja sang appa

"ada appa memanggilku kemari?" tanya siwon sinis dan tidak ada sopannya sama sekali

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita duduk dulu sambil mengobrol,anakku" kata Choi Yooungwoon aka kangin sambil tersenyum manis kea rah siwon

"aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi appa, aku tau appa menyuruhku kesini pasti ada maksudnya kan. Jadi cepat katakana apa mau appa?" tanya siwon dingin yang berhasil membuat muka kangin mengeras namun berhasil dia tutupi

"begini perusahaan kita di china mengalami masalah appa ingin kamu pergi kesana mala mini dan selama 1 bulan kamu akan berada disana" ucap kangin dengan penuh ketegasan tanpa ada raut rasa bersalah melihat ekspresi sang anak

"mian appa aku juga sibuk jadi tidak bisa kesana

"yah sibuk dengan kekasih jalangmu itu"

"cukup appa. Kyuhyun orang baik-baik meskipun dia yatim piatu tapi tidak pernah dia bertindak semurahan orang lain"

"cih, dia pake apa sampai kau berani membangkang appa, hah?" bentak kangin

"dia tidak perlu memakai guna-guna untuk menaklukkan ku tapi dia pakai cinta dan kasih sayang nya, dia yang selalu mengerti aku, menyambutku ketika pulang kerja, memasak makanan untukku dan selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum ketika aku sedih. Sekarang aku bertanya apa appa pernah melakukan itu semua?" tanya siwon yang mampu membuat kangin terdiam namun sedetik kemudian dia mulai menunjukkan wajah dinginnya lagi

"baik kalau kamu tidak mau kesana dengan terpaksa appa akan menyuruh suruhan appa untuk memperkosanya. Tapi kalau kamu mau kesana appa janji tidak akan menyuruh suruhan appa untuk menyentuh kyuhyunmu" kata kangin tanpa dosa dan mulai menampilkan smirknya, waja siwon pun mulai mengeras **Memperkosanya **tidak akan dia biarkan sedikit pun seseorang menyentuh kyuhyunnya seinci pun

"baik aku akan kesana tapi appa harus janji tidak akan menyuruh oang suruhan appa untuk menyentuh kyuhyun"

"ne appa janji"

Setelah menyudahi percakapannya siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut dan tanpa menyadari bahwa sang eomma mendengar semuanya

Apartemen WonKyu

Siwon pun mulai mengemasi barangnya untuk 1 bulan kedepan dan menulis surat buat kyuhyun agar kalau kyuhyun pulang nanti dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari siwon

Di tempat lain

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam lamanya kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari taman tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen mereka inginnya kyuhyun menginap di apartemen changmin tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan changmin dan di anggap terlalu kekanakan. Tidak terasa satu jam sudah akhirnya kyuhyun sampai di depan apartemen mereka dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 13 gedung tersebut. Setelah sampai kyuhyun pun langsung mengetik password apartemen mereka

Ceklek!

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat kyuhyun adalah Gelap. Yah karena sebelum berangkat siwon sudah mematikan lampu apartemen mereka. Apa siwon hyung belum pulang batinnya

Dia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mereka dan langsung menyelakan lampu kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah surat dan Bungan lily putih kesukannya saat dia hendak menuju ranjang mereka

_Dear kyuhyunnie_

_Baby maafkan hyung,ne. hyung tau hyung salah karena meminta mu untuk menerima tantangan konyol dari hyung itu. Oh iya selama 1 bulan ini aku pergi china karena perusahaan disana sedang mengalami masalah untuk itu aku mohon tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik ne jangan lupan makan aku sudah membeli semua kebutuhanmu dan sudah aku tarus di dalam kulkas jadi kau tidak perlu lagi membeli ke supermarket. Hyung janji kalau hyung tidak sibuk hyung akan menelponmu sesekali. Dan yang perlu kau tau hyung sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun itu kyu. Sampai sini dulu surat dari hyung SARANGHAE kyuhyun_

_-choi siwon _

"hikss….aku merindukanmu hyung…hikss" isak kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat surat dan bunga pemberian dari siwon sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke bantal siwon dan menghirup aroma nya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri.

Pagi pun menjelang namun tidak membuat kyuhyun bergeming memang sudah 1 jam yang lalu kyuhyun sudah terjaga namun ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat dia harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hp nya pun juga berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk namun pada akhirnya kyuhyun mengambil smartphone nya dan tertera disitu nama 'Shim Pabbo Is Calling'

"yeobsyeo" jawab kyuhyun malas

"yak! Kyu kau dimana eoh ini sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 8 apa kau lupa kita ada kelas pagi hari ini?" tanya changmin sewot

"ne ne aku akan segera kesana. Tunggulah"

Dengan sedikit langkah malas akhirnya kyuhyun beranjak juga dan mulai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah setengah jam berkutat akhirnya kyuhyun keluar juga dengan memakai kemeja pendek berwarna putih dilapisis cardigan abu-abu dan celana jeans biru. Tidak perlu waktu lama kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari apartemen mereka dan langsung menaiki bus yang mampir di halte

Kyunghee University

"hufftt untung tidak telat kalau tidak matilah kau kyu" monolog kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya sendiri dan matanya langsung tertuju pada namja tiang yang duduk di bangku depan paling pojok

"kau dari mana saja eoh? Apa kau sedang hibernasi sampai-sampai tidak masuk kuliah kemarin kau tahu kekasih kudamu itu mencarimu kesini dengan tampang menjelekkanya itu. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya changmin dengan tampang serius nya baru ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihat changmin menanyainya hinga seserius itu biasanya juga akan diselingi dengan candaan

"ne" hanya itu jawaban yang kyuhyun berikan

"memangnya masalah apa yang mehinggapi kalian berdua? Apa siwon hyung selingkuh atau-" perkataan changmin langsung di potong oleh kyuhyun

"bukan itu chwang"

"terus apa?" tanya changmin sedikit penasaran pasalnya baru ini dia mendengar kyuhyun bertengkar dengan siwon

"dia memintaku untuk putus dengannya chwang tapi hanya sementara dia seperti itu hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya tapi sungguh aku memang benar-benar mencintainya hanya dia yang aku punya saat ini untuk melindungiku" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dan berhasil meloloskan setetes air matanya

"hmm jadi begitukah. Terus apa responmu?"

"aku marah setelahnya dan malah meninggalkan dia, aku tau aku memang keterlaluan meninggalkan dia tanpa mencoba mendengar penjelasannya dulu tapi aku memang sudah di bawah emosi saat itu"

"ada baiknya kau minta maaf sama siwon hyung, kyu. Ya meskipun itu bukan kesalahanmu"

"aku tau chwang aku memang ingin minta maaf, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di seoul"

"memangnya siwon hyung kemana?"

"dia ke china selama 1 bulan katanya perusahaannya ada masalah"

"owhh" hanya kata itu yang mampu di ucapkan changmin namun sepertinya obrolan changkyu harus terhenti karena kim saem sudah memasuki kelas mereka

Tidak terasa 2 minggu sudah sejak kepergian siwon ke china yang mampu membuat kyuhyun uring-uringan karena tidak mapu menghubungi siwon, memang selama ini kyuhyun selalu menghubungi siwon tapi nyatanya nihil siwon tidak mengangkat satupun panggilan masuk dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpikir apa siwon balik marah dengannya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dengan hanya berbalutkan kemeja baby blue kebesaran milik siwon kyuhyun hanya mampu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menekuk kakinya agar dirinya merasa hangat. Namun kyuhyun merasa seperti ada tangan lain yang menyusup di pinggangnya dan kyuhyun juga merasa kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya, kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa namja yang dengan beraninya memeluknya seperti ini. Betapa kagetnya kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu yang ternyata adalah siwon

"h-hyung" ucap kyuhyun terbata

"baby"

"hikss..hyung..hikss" kyuhyun pun langsung terisak tatkala melihat siwon dan menerjang tubuh kekar yang memeluknya erat tersebut. Kyuhyun pun juga tak kalah erat memeluk siwon

"kenapa…hikss..hyung..pulang…hiks" tanya kyuhyun diselingi dengan isakannya

"apa baby tidak suka hyung pulang?" tanya siwon balik tapi siwon dapat merasakan sebuah gelengan kepala di dadanya

"bukan itu hyung maksudku tapi hyung bilang kalau hyung akan berada di china selama 1 bulan. Tapi ini belum sampai satu bulan hyung sudah pulang"

"hyung cepat menyelesaikan itu semua karena hyung sudah berjanji akan dengan cepat mengurus perusahaan dan setelahnya hyung akan pulang menemui malaikat hyung yang menunggu disini" ucap siwon yang mampu membuat pipi kyuhyun merona merah saat mendengat kata **MALAIKAT **dari mulut siwon

"isshh hyung bisa aja deh" ucap kyuhyun dengan memukul pelan dada siwon dan dibuahi dengan kekehan geli dari namja tampan itu

"euumm baby hyung ingin minta maaf soal kejadian dulu hyung tau hyung salah karena meminta tantangan itu kepadamu tapi sekarang hyung menyadari kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai hyung"

"aku juga ingin minta maaf hyung karena waktu itu marah dan malah meninggalkan hyung tanpa mendengar penjelasan dulu dari hyung"

"tapi kenapa waktu itu aku menelpon hyung tidak pernah angkat?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari bibir kyuhyun

"emm kalau itu sebenarnya hyung ingin sekali mengangkat telponmu baby tapi asisten appa selalu mengawasi setiap pergerakanku dan dia juga bilang kalau sampai aku mengangkat telponmu dia akan mengadukan ke appa dan appa bakal melakukan tindakan yang tidak-tidak nantinya padamu"

"maksudmu hyung aku gak ngerti'

"appa mengancam bakal menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk menyentuhmu. Demi tuhan, kyu kalau sampai itu terjadi maka detik itu juga aku akan membunuh mereka satu persatu termasuk appa juga"

"hyung kau mengerikan. Tapi apa appamu membolehkan kau pulang, sedangkan kau harus berada disana selama 1 bulan"

"aku mengerjakan dengan cepat baby"

"oh begitukah"

"eum ngomong-ngomong baby kau tau kan hyung sangat rindu sentuhanmu bagaimana kalau kita berbagi kehangatan malam ini" ucap siwon dengan kerlingan nakalnya dan belum sempat kyuhyun mengajukan protes siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu

"KYA CHOI PABBO TURUNKAN AKU"

END

Akhirnya aku balik lagi dengan ff wonkyu

Mian alurnya kecepatan tapi aku berniat bikin sequel nya

Tapi gak janji dulu soalnya dalam 2 minggu kedepan bakal ada UTS

And don't forget to RCL


End file.
